One-way valves are known in the art for food preservation. The applicant acknowledges that many have designed one-way valves to function in a similar fashion to vacuum air off a container. While prior art one-way valves only do vacuuming, no one has designed a valve where one has the option to inject to fill or flush a gas, or vacuum the gas off a container.
The closest prior known art is to Chen, U.S. Publication 2012/0161044 A1, which teaches a one-way valve to vacuum a closed container. The valve features a nipple and air passages that allow air to escape as one vacuums the container. Chen further uses an inverse hook that projects past a hole in a closed container. The inverse hook assimilates part of this invention in a structurally different way.